The purpose of this study is to test the hypothesis that for all persons there exists a glucose concentration at which brain metabolism will not be satisfied. Further, this "threshold" for impaired glucose metabolism changes with antecedent systemic glucose concentrations, such that diabetic patients with chronic poor control experience neuroglycopenia at higher glucose concentrations than do normal individuals or well controlled diabetic patients.